


Good Morning

by LilianaSnow



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Adorable, Adult Content, Bottom Patrick, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Love, Morning Sex, Sex, Short & Sweet, Smut, Sweetness, Top Andy, True Love, andtrick - Freeform, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/LilianaSnow
Summary: Andy and Patrick are OTPAnd lovers





	Good Morning

Andy smiled gently at Patrick, who was looking up at him with large, slightly sleepy eyes and swollen, kissed lips.

"A-Andy?"

"Yes, Patrick?"

"Could... Could we, maybe..." Patrick glanced at the space between their hips, then the drawer next to the bed.

Andy leaned down and kissed him again, smiling more. Patrick let out a slight gasp but kissed back, closing his eyes. Andy leaned his forehead on Patrick's, breaking away from the kiss gently. He let his hand wander down to Patrick's hips. "Are you sure?"

They had gotten married the day before, and decided on not having a honeymoon. Why go away, they reasoned, when they still needed to break the house in and would have no interruptions? The previous night, Patrick had been too tired to think about anything other than sleep, and Andy had refused to take him before their marriage because he was afraid Patrick wouldn't be comfortable around him after.

Now, as Patrick nodded, Andy found himself head over heels in love again, leaning down and kissing him. Patrick kissed back, a slow, even motion. Andy held his hip, rolling over to be on top but not putting much of his weight on Patrick. As Patrick breathed slowly, Andy pulled him up. Patrick wrapped his leg around Andy, hands travelling down to rub his sides. Andy felt Patrick's arms clinging and climbing, slowly, and felt each of his muscles react in the best way to Patrick's long, slender fingers holding them.

Andy pulled him up close, pressing against him happily. Andy left Patrick's mouth, reattatching himself to Patrick's jaw. Patrick whimpered and moaned, shifting his hips so his ass rubbed Andy's crotch. Andy licked the spot he was worshipping, moving his hand to Patrick's ass and squeezing.

Patrick let out a long, low-volume, high-pitch whine, rubbing up some more. He clutched at Andy's back.

Andy grabbed Patrick's waist and rolled again, kicking the blankets out of the way, so that now Andy was close enough to grab a condom and some lube.

"I don't want a condom."

Andy blinked at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

Andy nodded, tossing the condom back. He kissed Patrick long and hard, feeling Patrick tremble.

Patrick shifted and ground up into Andy's crotch, begging for him to do something. Andy slowly undressed him, so that Patrick was wearing only his boxers. Andy made Patrick lay back down, holding him there while Andy took off his own briefs. Andy helped him find a comfortable position and nibbled at Patrick's neck, a little reassurance for the both of them that Patrick would be okay and fulfilled.

Andy gently started to pull Patrick's boxers off, watching Patrick's anxious expression disappear as the singer moaned loudly when Andy licked the emerging head of his cock. Patrick blushed immediately, embarrassed over nothing. 

Andy held Patrick's hand for a moment, looking at him. "It's okay, there is nothing to be afraid of. Nothing to be ashamed of, either."

Andy then kissed him, and Patrick put a hand on Andy's neck. Andy opened the bottle after looking at Patrick, who had nodded.

Andy slicked up three fingers and put his clean hand on Patrick's milky white thigh. Patrick squirmed a little, watching Andy's hands. Andy gently rubbed around the rim of Patrick's entrance, taking great pleasure in the moan Patrick could not even try to prevent escaping. He pressed in slowly, feeling Patrick's body protest the intrusion despite Patrick pushing him in deeper. Andy slowly thrusted that one finger, then added a second one, moving them both and opening them slightly.

"An-Andy..." Patrick tried to fuck himself on Andy's fingers, but Andy stopped him.

"Wait, you might get hurt if you don't let your body adjust."

Andy waited a moment before starting to scissor and splay his fingers, watching Patrick gasp and groan. He smiled gently and slipped the third one in, searching out the pleasure spot somewhere deep withing his husband.

After Patrick's eyes lit up on fire, Andy gently started to rub the spot, watching Patrick disolve into a whimpering mess. Patrick whined and begged, fucking himself and getting a hard squeeze from Andy.

Patrick closed his eyes as Andy removed his fingers and lined up. Andy watched Patrick and gently began to penetrate. The singer gasped and it became soon apparent he was holding his breath.

"Breathe in, Patrick, slowly," Andy ordered lovingly. After Patrick complied, Andy whispered for him to breathe out. Andy pushed in the rest of the way as Patrick released his breath and started to breathe again.

After Patrick had some time to adjust , Andy started thrusting gently, aiming for Patrick's pleasure spot. After he found Patrick's prostate, he let his cock rest there, only slightly rolling his hips to help him achieve the maximum enjoyment. Andy leaned down and kissed Patrick long, gentle, and slow, wrapping a hand around his husband and pumping lightly.

In the morning shaking and quaking, Patrick found himself hanging onto Andy, desperate and happy and finally having the time of his life. Andy was there for him during the next two hours of gentle sex, and he curled in on himself from pleasure during orgasm, only stopping because Andy was kissing him. The love being made to him was the best feeling Patrick had ever felt.

Andy came inside of Patrick, smiling into the kiss as Patrick moaned and clung closer. Andy stayed there until a mind-blown Patrick looked at him with a grin.

"We shoulda done that sooner..." he panted, and then, "Ungh..." as Andy pulled out. Andy slowly cleaned them up and then lay there with him for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to hell, my niece is over because there's a power outtage on her street and she is three feet away from me playing Subway Surfers


End file.
